A Virgem e o Lobisomem
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Noite de Halloween. Nymphadora tem que correr para alcançar o seu destino. Mas seu destino seria a morte?Essa short foi criada para o grupo de ficwriters do Multiply para comemorar o Halloween.


Fic de Halloween

Nymphadora acordou assustada no meio da noite. i _Tivera novamente pesadelos com lobos ou ouvira mesmo um uivo alto?_ /i Isso ela não sabia, mas certamente algo estava fazendo barulho no andar de baixo de sua casa.

Ela não era uma garota impressionável, não mais. Contudo naquela noite de 31 de outubro estava incompreensivelmente tensa. Desde que a lua cheia aparecera no céu sentiu todos os seus músculos retesarem e os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar. Permanecera na sala com seus pais depois do jantar o mínimo necessário e em seguida se recolheu. Pensou em manter a lamparina acesa dentro de seu quarto, contudo não admitia que aos dezoito anos voltasse a ter medo do escuro, mesmo em se tratando da noite de halloween.

Novamente o barulho de algo se quebrando i _Talvez sua mãe apenas tivesse deixado algo cair, mas e se ela precisasse de ajuda?_ /i Saiu relutante de debaixo das cobertas, vestiu seu velho roupão que fazia enorme contraste com a seda alvíssima de sua camisola, acendeu a lamparina que jazia na mesa ao seu lado e ainda descalça saiu de seu quarto.

Quando chegou ao final das escadas, seus pés tocaram em algo viscoso e quente. i _Provavelmente fora isso que sua mãe derrubara_. /i Contudo sob a luz fraca que trazia consigo não soube identificar do que se tratava. Olhou em volta e percebeu uma silhueta caída mais ao lado da escada, foi até lá e ao perceber que era sua mãe, apressou-se e ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Mãe! – Virou o rosto de Andrômeda para o lado, retirando os fios de cabelo castanhos de sua face pálida. – O-o que houve?

- Co...

-Mãe!? – Seu coração começou a acelerar ao dar-se conta de quão debilitada sua mãe estava ao falar num fio de voz.

- Corra!

i _Correr? Como assim correr?_ /i Olhou para o corpo daquela que sempre a confortara, sempre estivera disposta a ajudá-la e a compreensão foi aos poucos a atingindo. _Sua casa havia sido atacada._ Sua mãe havia sido completamente retalhada e seu sangue inundava o assoalho sobre o qual pisava.

Levantou-se num pulo. O coração batendo descompassado, a adrenalina correndo apressada em suas veias, os olhos arregalados de terror e a velha sensação de frio na espinha.

Um vulto se moveu na escuridão em sua direção enquanto ela dava passos largos para trás, apoiando-se nos móveis até dar de costas na madeira fria da parede. i _O que faria? Tinha que sair dali, procurar ajuda! Mas também tinha que procurar seu pai que provavelmente estava dormindo tranqüilo em seu quarto enquanto ela... _ /i O fluxo de seus pensamentos foi interrompido abruptamente quando tropeçou em algo, caindo de costas no chão. O pânico invadindo-a pouco-a-pouco quando, por causa do luar que agora entrava pela janela, viu o corpo de seu pai, caído próximo aos seus pés, inerte, ensanguentado...

Arrastou-se para longe e com muito custo conseguiu se erguer. i _O vulto a espreitava das sombras, tinha certeza._ /i Olhou rapidamente para a porta de entrada, a poucos passos de si, tentando raciocinar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Uma grossa nuvem encobriu novamente o luar, inundando novamente a sala na escuridão. Nymphadora podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração, do mesmo modo que uma respiração pesada, que não era a sua, se aproximando.

i _Ela tinha que sair dali. Não podia ficar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar._ /i Andou no breu em direção à porta, tateando pela maçaneta. Assim que a alcançou, não pensou sequer meia vez antes de abri-la e sair numa corrida desabalada em busca de ajuda. Quando sentiu suas forças começarem a falhar devido ao esforço, chegou até a casa mais próxima. i _Maldita cidade do interior onde as casas eram tão distantes umas das outras._ /i Bateu na porta ansiosa, esperando que o morador conseguisse ouvi-la e ajudá-la.

Ouviu um barulho vindo do interior da casa e respirou aliviada. O luar voltou a surgir. Grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos enquanto via a porta se abrindo. Um arrepio incontrolável em sua espinha mostrou-lhe que havia algo errado. A pessoa do outro lado da porta lhe sorria satisfeita, como se estivesse esperando-a chegar, uma das mãos tentando tocá-la, os olhos cinzentos e sem vida, amaldiçoados. Instintivamente voltou sobre os próprios passos sem se virar. No instante seguinte voltava a correr o mais rápido que podia rumo a qualquer lugar suficientemente longe dali.

O pranto incessante a cegava, mas Nymphadora não parava de correr. Tropeçara algumas vezes, mas levantava-se rapidamente para em seguida continuar fugindo. Só quando a ânsia venceu seus sentidos foi obrigada a parar. Apoiou-se no tronco de uma árvore e limpou a boca na manga de seu velho roupão. Aquele ato pareceu acender algo em sua mente e ela o observou atentamente. A roupa estava quase que totalmente coberta de sangue. i _O sangue de seus pais_. /i A despeito da brisa gelada que pairava no ambiente, arrancou-o e jogou-o sobre as folhas que cobriam o chão, desesperada, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Um uivo alto fez com que tremesse involuntariamente. i _Agora não era hora de chorar pelos seus pais. Não ainda. Primeiro precisava achar ajuda, sair dali..._ /i Limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto e olhando a sua volta quase não pôde acreditar. i _Meu Deus!_ /i Não era possível. Em sua tentativa de se afastar do perigo, nem se dera conta para onde estava indo. Ao seu redor somente antigas e enormes árvores que formavam uma pequena clareira, cujas copas deixavam entrever o céu aqui e ali. O céu, algumas nuvens e principalmente, a lua cheia.

Seus pais nunca haviam deixado que ela entrasse na floresta próxima a sua casa Eles haviam contado sobre os diversos perigos que ali habitavam e também tinha escutado as diversas histórias das pessoas da região. _ i O que faria agora?_ _ /i _Outro uivo, ainda mais perto. Empurrando todo sofrimento para o fundo de sua mente, deixando para trás o velho roupão encharcado com o sangue de seus pais, Nymphadora voltou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia.

Tropeçou inúmeras vezes até que ao cair novamente por conta de uma raiz protuberante, deixou-se ficar um momento a mais com o rosto grudado ao chão, a ponta de uma folha tão marrom quanto seus cabelos incomodando seu nariz. Sentia o corpo doer por conta do cansaço, dos diversos ferimentos que conseguira ao se embrenhar na floresta em plena escuridão e pela tensão. Apoiou-se nos joelhos e nas mãos olhando de relance para o tecido rasgado de sua camisola, fruto de uma queda em cima de um espinheiro, momentos antes. Respirou fundo antes de tirar o cabelo grudado em seu rosto. Tinha um corte um pouco mais profundo em seu ombro de onde escorria um grosso filete de sangue.

Levantou-se novamente, torcendo mais que nunca para que aquela noite acabasse logo. Parecia que havia se passado uma eternidade desde que fora se deitar na noite anterior sem saber se acendia ou não a lamparina. Um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas chegou ao seu ouvido, quase a levando a um novo pranto. Forçou seu corpo de novo a correr, sem saber ao certo se isso a levava para perto da ajuda ou para o coração da floresta..

Passaram-se longos minutos durante os quais se sentia observada até que ao pisar em um buraco escondido pelas sombras ela caiu novamente. O uivo agora parecia bem perto. Tentou se levantar, mas uma dor lancinante em seu pé a impediu.

Arrastou-se de costas, pressentindo mais que nunca o perigo, até se encostar a um largo carvalho. O farfalhar das folhas foi como uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo que se arrepiou. Lágrimas lavavam novamente sua face sem que ela pudesse contê-las. Procurou a sua volta algo com que pudesse se defender, sabendo de antemão que nada impediria que fosse atacada. Uma grossa nuvem ocultou novamente o luar, tragando tudo ao seu redor para a intensa escuridão. Um novo uivo e ela não conseguiu impedir que um lamento desesperado escapasse de seus lábios.

Podia sentir o vulto a espreitando de perto, mesmo tendo fechado os olhos de temor. Desejou tê-los mantido fechados no momento que ao abri-los viu que um grande animal saia das sombras vindo em sua direção. Os olhos amarelados, as presas visíveis na boca aberta, o rosnado faminto que ficava ainda mais alto à medida que ele se aproximava. Parecia um lobo, mas era ainda maior, provavelmente do tamanho de um homem.

Nymphadora não se surpreendeu realmente quando constatou, à luz do luar, que aquele grande ser parecia mais humano que animal. Sentiu seu corpo tremer não pelo frio e sim pelo pavor. Um lobisomem. Seu mais profundo medo, aquele que tentara diminuir até para si mesma. Aquele que povoava seus pesadelos desde que tinha a mais tenra idade...

O homem-animal se aproximava devagar, saboreando o medo que ela exalava como se fosse um aperitivo para o que viria depois. Encarou, com o coração parecendo saltar em sua boca, os olhos de seu algoz. Por um momento o medo evaporou ao divisar o castanho dos olhos do homem brilhando ao vê-la. Podia senti-lo lutando para evitar o ataque mortal da fera que o dominava, podia senti-lo se desculpar pelo que seria obrigado a fazer... Sem se dar conta, levantou a mão para tocar a face dele, mas seus dedos encontraram o rosto peludo no lugar.

O lobisomem uivou e ela se deu conta de que não tinha mais escapatória. Ele já estava sobre ela, a havia dominado sem que ela percebesse. Novamente ele mostrou as garras e farejou seu medo e seu sangue. O pânico outra vez a invadiu e o mundo começou a girar e desaparecer quando sentindo-o lamber o sangue de suas feridas, preparando-se para mordê-la, ela desfaleceu.

Remus Lupin era um homem amaldiçoado. Quando criança fora transformado em lobisomem e desde então nunca se conformara com seu destino. Pensara algumas vezes em dar um fim à própria vida, mas nunca tivera coragem o suficiente.

Quando a primeira noite de lua cheia daquele ciclo se iniciou, naquele 31 de outubro, ele nem se importou com o fato de ser a noite das bruxas.Aquilo era pouco frente ao pesadelo por qual passava todos os meses. E então todo o inferno começara. A dolorosa transformação e em seguida o descontrole sobre os próprios atos. Que o deixava numa semiconsciência dentro do monstro, vendo o que fazia, mas sem contudo conseguir impedir-se de cometer tais atos hediondos.

Seu faro aguçado percebeu um odor que lhe inebriou e a fera passou a persegui-la. Atacou quem se pôs em seu caminho, produzindo um rastro de sangue e dor.

Agora ela estava ali, subjugada, apavorada. O seu perfume seduzindo o homem e o cheiro de pavor e sangue atraindo a fera. Seus olhos se encontraram e Remus achou que por um instante ela conseguiu senti-lo, a despeito do mostro prestes a atacá-la.

Mas a fera era mais forte, ou talvez ele já estivesse cansado de lutar. Viu-se perscrutando o corpo da jovem até parar num ponto onde o sangue escorria devido a um profundo ferimento. Assim que tocou com a língua o ombro da garota, percebeu que ela desfalecera. Isso tornava tudo mais fácil para o lobo que instintivamente passou a sugar o sangue dos ferimentos até chegar a parte que mais gostava de morder: o pescoço.

O sangue de uma virgem bebido no último minuto da primeira noite de lua cheia. Por muitos anos ele pensara naquilo como um desejo secreto e impossível. Acreditava desacreditando, como num conto de fadas. Mas agora se sentindo cada vez mais forte e a fera cada vez mais fraca, desejava ardentemente que aquilo fosse realmente verdade.

Percebeu o monstro uivando de dor e frustração enquanto caia para o lado._ i _ Não era hora dele sumir, ele tinha que atacar a garota. Ele tinha que permanecer... Não! Ela o salvara sem nem mesmo saber._ /i _ Aquela jovem quebrara a maldição que há anos o consumia. Ele parecia que ia explodir. Ouviu-se dando o que seria talvez seu último ganido e perdeu a consciência por longos instantes.

Nymphadora abriu os olhos confusa. As lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos retornando pouco-a-pouco e aterrorizando-a mais uma vez. Sentou-se com dificuldade, observando à sua volta. O amanhecer clareava o seu redor de forma contínua facilitando sua visão. Um movimento ao seu lado fez com que seu coração falhasse uma batida imaginando que o perigo ainda estava ali, mas era só um homem que parecia também estar acordando naquele momento. Talvez ele também tivesse sido atacado... Observou-o mais atentamente e não pôde evitar corar ao perceber que ele estava totalmente nu.

Desviou o olhar assim que ele a encarou. Notou que ele se aproximava e estranhamente não teve medo. O homem agachou-se perto dela e tocou de leve em seu rosto, como se somente dessa forma pudesse se certificar de que ela era real. Um tremor gostoso percorreu seu corpo quando ele ergueu-a em seus braços fortes. Seus olhos finalmente se encontraram e em algum lugar dentro de sua mente Nymphadora achou que já o conhecia de algum lugar. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e deixou-se carregar sem contestar.

- Foi você quem me salvou? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

- Não. – Sua voz saiu baixa e sensual. - Foi você quem me salvou.

Remus respondeu e sorriu quando ela aceitou sem questionar as suas palavras, aninhando-se em seu peito enquanto ele a levava até a sua cabana que ficava ali perto. _ i _Haveria muito tempo para explicar tudo a ela. Eles tinham a vida inteira para isso..._ /i _

---

NB(Pam): Eu nem sei se é para fazer um comentário, mas eu não resisto! Quando falamos sobre essa fic, fiquei super animada e com muita vontade de escrever essa história junto com você. Mas minha falta de tempo não permitiu. Eu não teria feito melhor Pri! Ficou assustadoramente perfeito! No começo você incorporou totalmente o espírito do Haloween e escreveu uma chacina. rsrs Depois como não podia faltar, deu um toque de doçura, bem igual a doce de abóbora! E o final foi a coisa mais encantadora que podia acontecer em um dia das bruxas. Bruxinha, ficou maravilhoso! Te Amo. Beijos


End file.
